weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Puralleo
MOAR! Welcome Hi, welcome to Weegeepedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zalleo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Hey Hey Zalleo, can you help my wiki? http://greatbeegee.wikia.com General Beegee 18:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Can you join my wiki? Here is the link: http://greatbeegee.wikia.com General Beegee 18:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Please don't make any more bad pages like Munalleo and Muneachers. If you want to, you need to add more content to it. A Major Wikia Contributor 22:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Some stuff Zalleo, can you only make information articles, not like the hugs? GoWeegeeGo 16:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but view my weegee virused wiki. [www.zalleosstuff.wikia.com] Zalleo 23:48, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Zalleo oK, but you can stil edit. General Beegee Talk Hey Zalleo, GoWeegeeGo made the page Rules. Read the whole thing please. Thanks. -Beegee A message from A Wikia Contributor Hi i am a fan of weegees and i really like weegee WEEGEE RULZ!!! Who are you? Beegee?-Zalleo im not beegee no im a wikia contributor Editing my pages i only have some work to edit pages that are similar-Zeegee redirect why did you redirect zalleo (made by zalleo the user) to zalleo2 btw im going to make my account to Zalleos brother Zeegee. BAD NEWS ZALLEO THERE IS BAD NEWS ZALLEO2 WAS DELETED BY GOWEEGEEGO HURRY ZALLEO RESTORE IT-Zeegee im so sad GoWeegeeGo deleted Zalleo2 Zaesh and Zeegee2 and Category:Zreatures2 Zalleo here is what you have to do 1.block GoWeegeeGo 2.restore all 3 pages and the category 3.and now we wont have to worry-Zeegee OK!-Zalleo Excuse Me? Zalleo and you are not admins. You just can't block me! Restoring deleted pages gets YOU blocked. Read the Rules. If a page is deleted, it was deleted for a reason. You can ask me if you want a page restored. Weegee 15:29, September 17, 2012 (UTC) It's not my fault, Its Zeegee's fault.-Zalleo puregario Puregario is not a real Pureegee form! please join Join chat with me-TheNewWeegee i 'm creating more pagesGerard866 (talk) 00:59, October 30, 2012 (UTC) call me "blues"protoman 08:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) thank you to add new pages just like me you should add more backward fakegee pages. now call me blues protoman 05:32, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Zalleo!! Why did you mess up my Carnavana page!? I worked long and hard on that page! D:<. And now I have to re-write it all over again! ItsCarnavana (talk) 19:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC)A very angry Carnavana Hey Moar, DOES THIS LOOK UNSURE TO YOU? *gentle breeze music* ItsCarnavana (talk) 20:06, November 27, 2012 (UTC)Skodeward About what you said on my page: Well, Angralleo DOES have a dog? See the part where it says "GrIGralsoGrateGreverything"? If it doesn't show on your screen, I can fix it. ItsCarnavana (talk) 01:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Hypneegee I did make Zarnavana. It's on your wiki. ItsCarnavana (talk) 14:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Sawneek IDK if there's such thing as Zreatures, I only know of Zeatures, but okay. ItsCarnavana (talk) 14:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Sawneek Chat again? Cause I'm bored... ItsCarnavana (talk) 14:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Sawneek Zalleo, chat on Zalleos stuff wiki again. ItsCarnavana (talk) 19:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Weelleoneek Zalleo wiki chat! ItsCarnavana (talk) 22:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Weelleoneek Hey Zalleo, it's me, Carnavana, I asked Wikipedia if they could change my name and they did. Now you can call me Hypneegee. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 21:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Carnavana (now TheAmazingHypneegee) To change your name, go to the page on Wikipedia "Help on changing your username." Follow the instructions, and there you go. BUT YOU CAN ONLY DO IT ONCE SO DO IT WISELY!!!!!!!!!! TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 22:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC)The Amazing Hypneegee Look up "How to change your username on a wiki" on google Good luck. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 22:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Hypneegee Your choice. But remember, you can only do this once. Be wise about what you want to change your username to. Perhaps Puralleo? TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 22:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Hypneegee Your name isn't Zalleo yet. Go to your email. Check the new message from Wikipedia. It will tell you your name is changed. You have to log in again. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 22:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Hypneegee You're doing something wrong. Your still not Puralleo. TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 22:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Hypneegee I am at the chat TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 03:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Protesteegee Chat TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 15:41, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Xeegee I'm at chat. Look at Brainwasheegee TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 22:37, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Brainwasheegee Chat TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 22:46, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Brainwasheegee Random ? page is random. I don't see the point of the ? page Reply: Brainwashalleo I asked him. He might be there Chatz? (nedm) TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 21:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingHypneegee Chatz? TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 19:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC)so i herd u liek mudkipz?